comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes Crisis
Stolen in darkness, heroes appear to have abandoned their respective worlds. Supervillains rise against their world from the solo criminal to the world dominating organizations. The few heroes left behind are overwhelmed as are the organizations built to stand against these threats such as S.H.I.E.L.D. Just as the different worlds military groups and other heroic minded individuals feel as if fighting on their last legs, a worse threat appears to spread more blood and chaos across the two Earths. Dark, twisted, black armored beings with insect wings seemingly come from space to slaughter and enslave. Even the villains and villainous groups must make a stand for the superiority of the human race. Will this be the end of these two very different, yet similar Earths? During these difficult times, the heroes struggle within the Labyrinth for survival, not sure what is real or even when it is; just that a moment of inattentiveness could be their last. Just who or what created the Labyrinth, and will there be an escape or END GAME when they reach their goal? Logs & Articles *2012-05-22 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - A Storm Brews - Two mysterious features meet to discuss the destruction of their enemies. *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Earth-M161: Darkness Steals - Earth-M161: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Hulkling About - The Hulks, the Flash, and the Stabberina all arrive in a giant robot forest within the Labyrinth. And smashing! *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Beware the Jabberwock - Supergirl, Havok, Jellybean, Natasha and Lady Blackhawk find themselves in Wonderland, fighting with card guards, the Jabberwocky, and each other! *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Night of the Unliving Dead - Wonder Woman, Captain America, Nightwing, and Hero Girl arrive in the City of the Dead! *(DP: 2012-05-26 - New Earth: Missing Heroes) *(DB: 2012-05-26 - Earth-M161: The storm is going to blow over!) *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Like Rats in a Maze - A confused Jono and Paige, a freaked-out Alice-clothed Candi, and a mysterious, injured Fantomex deal with goblins and puzzles in the Maze. *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Angry Birds - A hapstance meeting in Wonderland brings forth all forms of strife and an unclear future. *2012-05-28 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Rose Wilson Vs. Deathstroke - New Earth: Rose does whatever she has to, to protect Lian. But what does that mean when her father appears? *(GG: 2012-05-29 - New Earth: Blackgate and Arkham Breakout Attack?) *(DP: 2012-05-29 - New Earth: Villains at their Worse) *(DG: 2012-05-29 - Earth-M161: The Fall of an Avenger) *(DG: 2012-05-30 - Earth-M161: Hawkeye Returns!!!) *(TV: 2012-05-30 - Earth-M161: Chaos and Calamity) *2012-05-30 - Heroes Crisis: No Brains to Give! - An Alien and Tin Man meet up, and it's questionable on how many brain cells they have to lose. *2012-05-27 - Heroes Crisis: Green vs Blue - Supergirl and She-Hulk meet. Add some poltergeist, sprinkle in a little Kenzie, and fight! *2012-05-28 - Heroes Crisis: Vampires, Zombies, and Super-Waitresses - Supergirl, Vanguard, Asia and Captain America vs Zombies and a vampire Connor and Storm. Then exit Dedrick, enter Shenlong! *2012-06-03- Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Last Stand of Xavier's Institute - Making a stand to try and protect the school and their lives, the remaining Xavier's Institute students and teachers face off with the Brotherhood of Mutants. *(DB: 2012-06-03 - Earth-M161: Worse than a Plague of Locusts!) *(PN: 2012-06-03 - New Earth: Aliens Attack!) *2012-06-04 - Heroes Crisis: Welcome to Zombieland - Husk, Arsenal, and X-23 deal with hordes of zombies in a full-on Night of the Living Dead! *2012-06-04 - Heroes Crisis: Hell's Flame - New Earth: Refusing to just cower, Aishe clings to her heroic spirit like a life line in this world gone insane. *(TV: 2012-06-04 - Earth-M161: Live on WJJJ-TV) *2012-06-05 - Heroes Crisis - Sandblast - In the deep heat of the desert, the monsters wait to dance and dine. *2012-06-05 - Heroes Crisis: Downtown Underground - Earth-M161: SHIELD Agents go on Search and Rescue operations underground with the believed alien invaders! *2012-06-06 - Heroes Crisis: BONG! - After a ringing meeting, Captain America gives Hawkgirl new hope. *2012-06-07 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - The End is Near - The two behind the scenes talk about how disappointing things are, and one makes references that there are more than meets the eye. *2012-06-07 - Heroes Crisis: Deathly Mobile of Doom! - The Heroes end up in an amusement park of deathly doom! Can they escape giant robotic gorillas, Nazis on death skiis, and exploding skulls? *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 2 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Time Trapper and the Labyrinth itself! *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Ending: Behind the Scenes - The One Yahweh looks upon the world to witness a raging Lucifier Morningstar, a lying Satan, and of course the heroes that help piece the world back together again. *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Family Reunion - After returning from the Labyrinth, Roy believes his daughter dead. *2012-06-11 - Heroes Crisis: A Heroes Return - Cass and Power Boy have an emotional reunion after the heroes return from the Labyrinth. *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - A New Iron Man - A new Iron Man appears to fight the aliens, and when the heroes return, there are two. *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - A Few Weeks Later - A summary of what happens over the next few weeks after the heroes return from the Labyrinth. *(DP: 2012-06-11 - The Heroes Return) *(TV: 2012-06-11 - The Aftermath) Labyrinth Section Descriptions Maze - Labyrinth Above the gates to this realm wherever one arrived from nothingness reads in a twisted parody of Dante's work 'Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here' or rather etched into the wall as you fall to your death and so on. There is no way out, no way in, and every way only leads forward. This is a true labyrinth, a maze of endless variations and imaginations. One may be a high technology area, while another looks like it is from the Labyrinth movie with David Bowie, or another from ancient Greek and Roman times. No matter the number of changes, there is no end and no escape unless a trap sends you to another Labyrinth realm rather than to your death. There are endless traps and puzzles, riddles and ambushes. One chamber may be a classic deathtrap with killing gas or a drowning pool to even a spiked pit, and another may be trying to get through an infinite staircase where up is down and down is up, a true optical illusion holding death with a wrong step. Each chamber only seems to lead further away from where you want to be and the rules of reality and physics changes on a seeming whim, and usually never in the best interest of the hero. The monsters change depending the section of the labyrinth. The sections so very high tech like a mouse maze holds Twenty-Fifth century robots with superior physical attributes and rifles that spit plasma and laser death. There may even be flying death ray bugs! Another section may have a rampaging Minotaur charging like a Juggernaut, and yet others will have strange and twisted creatures that speak in riddles and will lead you astray just like many did to poor Sarah (Labyrinth movie). City of the Dead - Labyrinth The City of the Dead, it is a place of dark voodoo and worse! This world is the end of the world, where civilization was once located. It is unclear what destroyed the world, though there are signs of warfare from abandoned tanks and rusted weaponry, to even just outright decay. It is an unending city, as if the entire world was overrun with civilization. The sheer amount of graveyards with dead grass to tainted dirt are scattered all about, as if there was never enough place to store the dead. Yet so many graves appear disturbed, and the crypts lay broken open. And yet the world is not as empty as it seems. Zombies, ghouls, vampires, wraiths, and other dead things that go bump in the night. In this world with its constantly clouded sky, there is not rest from their hunting of the living. There are all different types, some fast and some slow. One can sometimes see they might once have been beautiful, or they are so rotted the smell is sickening. The smart ones are more terrifying than anything else, especially if embrace by insanity. A friendly hand just wants you to be dinner when they invite you over, and the insane try to blow you up so they can lick up the splatter. Hidden within the shadows are skeletons and rotting corpses that are half consumed, tucked away for later or to merely hide the signs of a hunting ground. Even that sad lost little girl will bite the hand that reaches down to assist her. Will you become infected? No place is safe, but it is a city and there are broken hospitals and police stations, even shopping malls. If it is the end of the world, at least you have the chance to gather the supplies to give it one hell of a fight. Wonderworld - Labyrinth A land where dreams become nightmares, it appears stolen from the twisted visions of a child. What may appear on the surface in sections to be a beautiful place becomes alive with evil. The Yellow Brick Road is lined with traps and things such as tempting you far from its path. There are strange castles that may appear bright on the front, and lead you in for a make-over that involves chopping off your head, or dark castles that are haunted with ghosts and other monsters. The trees are often lined with fruits, but if one is not quick enough they will become the tree's or even that grape vine's meal. Small villages of friendly midgets want to cook you in a pot, and the witches crackle with wickedness as they chase after you on a broomstick or smile so sweetly before they poison you. Still, it seems as if it is a cross between a Johnny Deep Wonderland with the forests darkening the further away from the Yellow Brick Road you go, to even the land of Xanth where a shoe fly will boot your rear, with the obvious Wizard in Oz, and a touch of Candy Land with gingerbread houses and witches that eat naughty children. It is madness, with beautiful meadows being filled with blade cutting grasses, and flowers that will put you to sleep for eternity if you are not saved. The Brothers Grimm had fun in this place, setting up seemingly harmless things into true nightmares with the wolf that prowls the woods, and even traditional fantasy with the Keplies tempting you to drown you, and the Sirens singing their songs to summon you to your death, to even the beautiful and drunken Maenads to rend flesh from bone. To make matters worse, Dragons and other massive monsters from Griffins to Sphinxes wander about, and when the Yellow Brick Road ends in sections before picking up the swamps and Druidic woods are truly deadly, from the waters that reflect dark versions of yourself back aiming to murder you to the Nymphs that really just want to murder all that is not part of nature. Desert - Labyrinth The Desert is literally unending. No matter what direction one heads into, it appears all the same. Swept at by harsh winds, the sand is meant to sing to even render flesh from bone when a storm brews for no reason. Dune after dune, each oasis is an illusion or a vicious trap from a genie wishing to eat your soul. Violent sand worms that belong in the novel Dune can attack and swallow people whole if not the moon itself depending on its size. Not to forget the deadly quick sand that seems to be able to move locations as one watches it. Randomly, crops of blocks of ruins or even razor sharp cliffs hiding deep caves seem to appear. Seeming waypoints to hide are truly dangerous. The ruins appear as if former temples or even broken pyramids. They are filled with tracks from spitting acid to living mummies. There are even maundering legions of insects and red ants, wishing to consume flesh. And those wicked caves, which hold nasty tentacle things wanting to consume your brains or enslave your mind (mind flayer anyone?), or even manipulative and wicked dark elves. There are always three suns above, one waxing, one waning, and one overhead beating down with the infernal heat of the midday sun to boil away flesh. There are false oasis's with poison for death, and occasional tuffs of plant life that will strangle one to death to consume or will give death if consumed. Waterworld - Labyrinth The Waterworld is an endless expanse of ocean of liquid midnight; of hurtling seas that might be blacker than the blackest of black, darker than the midnight of the soul. This is a world seemingly locked in eternal darkness of blight. Pocketed by the occasional island and port are truly a false haven as much as anything else. Whether the islands are populated by lizard savages or ports inhabited by monstrous slavers who pillage, assault, and kill for mere entertainment, it holds death for all outsiders. The dark ocean has endless surges of hurricanes, storms which spring up at a moment of whimsy that could shatter the strongest hull, twisted sea serpents and monsters which prowl the endless depths like star dragons and consume all in their path. This is a twisted world of Dark Water, where the sea itself might boil one alive and the dark acid purge all in wondering pools that never seem to mix with the sea's water, and hold geysers of raw acid and fury might rise up to liquefy. There are no friends here, only enemies. The only escape is death, and even that might come at a raven's price of agony as one is drawn and quartered by THINGS from the deep, of twisted tentacles flaying one limb from limb and eating one's carcass at a snail's pace, of parasites who consume from the inside and out, or even being swallowed like Pinocchio by a massive whale that will digest you greedily. From Krakens to wily sharks, from beautiful mermaids and mermen with dinner on their minds with their wicked teeth and deadly strength, and it is just a struggle not to down. Even the small boats and rafts that seem miraculously nearby whenever one arrives via the water to this evil place, it is not easy to gain procession be evil beings already in it, a monster beneath your feet, or even a hole in the damn thing. Category:Heroes Plots Category:Heroes Plots Completed